


The Hospital

by confirmedpanda1



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character Sedation, Hospitalization, I don't know how to tag this, Injury, M/M, Otabek is caught with his pants down, Smut, Yuri is 16, Yuri is a bit loopy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 08:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12128310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confirmedpanda1/pseuds/confirmedpanda1
Summary: Thank you, @Gia_Sesshoumaru for proofing!





	The Hospital

"Fuck this shit! I want to go home!" The small blonde exclaimed over the painful I.V. flushing the nurse had just finished with. She glared at him as she exited the room to tend to other patients. He hated hospitals. He hated people. He hated doctors. The room he was in was a lot bigger than the rest, as far as he'd seen. What the hell was he thinking? Neglecting to drink water for a week straight with as much practice and sweating he'd been doing. He was pissing HIMSELF off this time. Not to mention the damned I.V. In his hand itches like a bastard. Yuri held in some small yelps as he scratched around the surgical tape holding the tube in his hand. He wasn't careful enough because it shot pain and started bleeding.

"Ah, Shit!"

He became even more annoyed with each passing second of the stupid monitor thing beeping. He couldn't wait for someone to finally turn it off. A nurse that was passing by his door stopped to redo His I.V. in the opposite hand and stopping the machine from beeping. 'It's about fucking time.' Yuri thought, snatching his phone up off the stand beside him and texting his boyfriend.

"R u coming to see me?"

Otabek viewed his message but being busy he locked his phone and tucked it back into his pocket. He was trying to report items stolen from his hotel room and the manager denying that anything had been taken without even investigating first. He didn't normally get pissed over petty shit but this, this was thievery. It was fucking ridiculous. Leaving his room for three hours to come back and find his debit card stolen, the spare few twenties he had tucked behind his license and his favorite bomber jacket that Yuri had picked out for him. Why does this shit always happen to him?

He didn't have time to argue any longer or get a room refund then move to a different hotel. He had to go to the hospital to see his lover. He couldn't quite make out what Viktor was trying to say over the phone, he was doing his usual Drama Queen thingy and sobbing like a fool. But, from what he did gather from the crying gibberish, Yuri fainted at practice from dehydration and hit his head kind of hard. They were keeping him at the hospital for a couple of days to make sure he's one hundred percent before discharging him.

"Sorry, I was preoccupied. I'll be there shortly." He responded to Yuri's text and dropped his phone back into his jacket pocket.

Yuri waited for Otabek. And waited. And waited. It felt like FOREVER to the overly bored teen. He had bothered the nurses so much that they won't even come to his room when he buzzes for them. The room smelled of all kinds of cleaners and that weird hospital antiseptic cleaner. He felt his face start to tingle a bit, tears welling up in his eyes. The warm salty liquid seemed to make his green eyes sparkle, in a way. He wanted Otabek there and he wanted him there now!

Ever since young skaters grandfather passed away a month prior, his life had been a lonely, deep, suffocating dark abyss of depression. To make things worse, Viktor and Katsudon were the only ones that were willing to adopt and give him a home to stay in. He was actually...grateful but he still resented them. Or he thought he did. He didn't even place in the top four of his last competition because of this black hole he'd been sucked into and so suddenly.

An hour passed and Yuri found himself stuck in his thoughts. He hadn't wanted to be there. But Otabek hadn't shown up yet either. He wondered what was taking so long as he replayed the scene of finding his grandfather lying on the floor, cold and lifeless. They had diagnosed his cause of death to be a sudden onset heart attack. He rolled over in the uncomfortable hospital bed and hugged his pillow, silently crying into it. Ever since that day, he hated even being left alone for just a few minutes even.

The door slowly creaked open and all negative thoughts were forgotten as he looked up and saw his boyfriends face.

"Beka!" He said with definite excitement. Otabek's frustrated expression from the hotel issue earlier quickly shifted into a calming smile as he closed the door behind him and took his place in the seat next to Yuri's bed, "How are you feeling, my love?"

"My head hurts." His eyes still wet and puffy from crying.

"Does it hurt that bad?"

"No, I was..thinking. Pain doesn't affect me like that."

Otabek leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss upon Yuri's soft lips. He felt so much better now that his boyfriend was there with him, finally. "What took you so long?" His boyfriend chewed his cheek, still a bit aggravated, "Hotel thieves again and then I got stuck in traffic and decided to drive up the sidewalk in which lead to me being pulled over and ticketed."

"Fucking dumbass."

"I was trying to get to you, Yura. It didn't help that I told the officer I was going to see my boyfriend in the hospital. Apparently he was a 'homophobe' and that just made things worse."

Yuri suddenly started giggling uncontrollably at how offended and irritated Otabek looked explaining that. His boyfriend shifted in his seat, it being incredibly uncomfortable as well. Every time something happened, Yuri would suddenly erupt in a giggle fit. His face felt funny. He couldn't feel his nose but it itched. He wiggled it at Otabek and he couldn't help my smile and chuckle. Yuri was as high as a kite. Probably from the pain meds they gave him for the fall he took. He kept looking around the room trying to process what exactly this feeling was. Shit, Yuri hadn't been high before. This was fun occasionally he would raise his hand and bump his nose to make sure it was still there. "Yura, how come Mr. Nikiforov or Mr. Katsuki didn't stay here with you?" He just shrugged, starving at the Kazakh.

It wasn't long before Yuri's silliness started to roll into the medication making him drowsy. He'd dozed off several times and spooked himself awake again or Otabek would shift in the uncomfortable chair and scare him. Yuri scooted over in his bed and patted the extra space for his boyfriend to lay with him. Reluctantly, he stood from the awful chair and removed a few layers of clothing and his boots, leaving himself in his boxer briefs. He climbed into the bed with Yuri and held him close to his chest. The blonde was already dozing off again, now being a lot more comfortable in his lover's arms.

They both faded into sleep. Yuri having a flashback dream, the first time Otabek stayed over at his house. They had plans of naughty bedroom activities. His dream was very vivid.

[The dream]

They were alone at his grandfather's house for the first time. Otabek even had permission to spend the night. It was a cold, snowy evening. Beka couldn't even ride his bike over, the wind was far too dry and crisp. When a gust of air and snow would come through, it stung like a thousand tiny knives or a multitude of paper cuts. It may have been harsh outside, but that hadn't stopped them from their planned events. Yuri was going to lose his virginity. Give it to the man he so deeply had fallen head over heels in love with.

Yuri had rolled over pulling Otabek on top of him and squeezing his own thighs around his boyfriend's waist, kissing the slightly tanned and toned skater roughly. Their lips seemed to have been fighting for dominance. When they finally had to come up for air, Yuri bit Otabek's lip and tugged it slightly. Earning a moan from his lover, "I want you, Yura."

The small sleeping blonde was blushing and moaning aloud in his sleep.

With each piece of clothing that came off, the make-out session intensified even further. Yuri was palming his boyfriends already rock solid length through his sweatpants. Yuri's body got hot. He could feel himself becoming so aroused that he could practically melt himself. His boyfriend was just too fucking hot. His toned...sculpted body. The scent of his cologne. Everything. It was driving him insane. He needed it. He needed it now!

Yuri woke to his boyfriend gently nudging him. He groaned in protest but it turned into a moan when the older boys leg brushed against his groin. The dream was over. Oh god, this is embarrassing. His boyfriend had caught him having a horny dream. He grinned and didn't bother opening his eyes, "I'm gonna fuck you."

Otabek's face got hot. Was Yuri still asleep? What in the world was he dreaming about, exactly? Before Otabek could say anything Yuri moaned his name, "Otabek...Beka...Bekaa~" he looked down to see Yuri's hand beneath the blanket, making it rise and fall. He was definitely not asleep. He peaked under the covers, his face got even redder as he felt his own erection start to form. Before he had time to say anything, Yuri was already on top of him, kissing down his boyfriend's neck, moaning a bit hushed into his ear.

He wanted his lover to finally penetrate him. The night they had planned had to be stopped, because his grandfather came home early and they had to stop in fear of getting caught. Having it be, Yuri was still technically illegal, even with only a month until his 16th birthday. "Fuck me, asshole. Don't lie there." Yuri lifted himself and ground down hard against Otabek's hard-on. His gown was open in the back and his clothes were taken from him upon admission. His body seemed to move on its own as he kissed down Otabek's chest, sucking some and leaving a trail of hickeys, making his way down to the very large tool his boyfriend possessed.

Ignoring his lover's protests, he pulled the waistband of Beka's boxer briefs down allowing his cock to spring free. Yuri froze for a moment, admiring the long and thick hunk of flesh standing straight up like the Eiffel Tower before him. He still felt a bit loopy from the medication. Eh. Fuck it. He licked his lips and slowly licked from the base of his boyfriend's cock to the tip. It twitched a bit. Otabek made a small noise and bit his lip, watching Yuri go to work. Letting out faint gasps of satisfaction as the small blonde struggled to fit his cock in his mouth. He bobbed his head on the tip, making sure to swirl his tongue as he wrapped his lips around it. He knew it felt good because Beka couldn't hold still.

He was stiffly bucking his hips and his breaths got heavier and heavier. He felt himself rising to climax. No, fuck. It was far too soon for that. He had to somehow convince Yuri to slow down but he knew how difficult that would be. The boy sucked him hard and scraped his teeth over the tip causing Otabek to moan out, "Oh God, Yura~!"

He stopped and looked at the Kazakh. He had only seen him like this in his fantasy dreams. He smirked devilishly. Seeing the look on the blondes face, Otabek knew Yuri wasn't as loopy anymore and he was up to something.

What Yuri had done next surprised them both. He was always curious how far he could swallow something whole, and he did just that. Stuffing that thick length into his mouth and forcing it down His throat until it was all in. He reared up some but swallowed around it, reaching to choke himself whilst he bobbed him in and out of his throat. Otabek threw his head back into the pillow and gripped a handful of Yuri's soft blonde hair, "Ah! Fuck, Yura!" he bucked his hips, loving the sudden surprise. It felt amazing. He was going to cum. He couldn't hold it anymore. He needed to release. 'Shit shit shit shit!' He was done for.

Yuri didn't have a gag reflex but he mimicked it taking his boyfriends cock back into his throat once again. He barely got halfway back down on it before Otabek was taking two fistfuls of his hair and tensing. Yuri's green eyes widened, feeling a warm heavy liquid pour down his throat. 'He just fucking came! What the fuck?! I want finished. What an asshole!' Yuri thought as he pulled Otabek out slowly, not bothering to swallow. He looked pissed and Otabek knew he was in trouble.

The Russian casually spit his boyfriend's cum into the palm of his hand and the Kazakh looked offended beyond belief, "Oh, fuck off. You're the one that came without even warning me first." his voice more raspy sounding, probably from the sudden hung cock he crammed down his own throat. Yuri looked at the cum in his hand, so thick and white. He wrapped the semen filled hand around Otabek's cock, coating it and wiping the leftovers against his tight virgin entrance.

"Yura, don't. I need to prepare you first or it's going to hurt." Beka explained. Yuri just stared at him as he straddled over 'Kazakhstan's very own Eiffel Tower.' Otabek gripped Yuri's hips and rolled over on top of the blonde, "Yura. I said, 'Don't' and I meant it." This just pissed him off.

 "Then Fuck me."

Otabek smirked and pinned the petit blonde's legs to his chest, positioning himself at his entrance, "Are you ready?" Yuri just grinned as if he'd asked some idiotic rhetorical question, "I've been beyond ready all night." That was all Otabek needed to hear before he slowly pushed in his tip. Yuri gripped the back of his boyfriend's arms, digging his nails into him and scratching as he pushed further. Who knew cum could be quite suitable lube? The older skater had to fight the urge to just ram inside of the younger. He didn't want to hurt him but he could feel the sweat beading up on his forehead as he finally buried himself completely inside of his boyfriend. He exhaled the air he didn't even know he'd been holding in.

Yuri allowed Otabek to thrust, it hurt a bit at first but when he got used to the feeling, it felt amazing. He completely filled the lithe blonde's insides. Otabek released Yuri's legs to fall around his waist, he pressed their bodies together and began to thrust harder, faster desperately needing to move inside and please his lover. Yuri's cock throbbed and he squeezed himself around Otabek, making him go harder. The young skater's body was burning up. Like someone had lit him on fire. Scratching down Otabek's back and moaning like a desperate whore not even caring that they were in a damned hospital. With each of his boyfriend's thrusts, he could feel himself fading into incoherence due to the intensity of pleasure he felt, "Oh fuck, Beka! Harder! Yes! There! Oh~ fuck!"

Beka growled a bit and rolled the small blonde over until he was propped up on his knees. Without hesitation, he slammed back in and grabbed a massive handful of blonde locks pulling Yuri's hair back as he pounded into him from behind. He was going to cum again! As soon as Otabek tugged Yuri's hair, that was it. He shot his load up the bed and yelled out almost, "You son of a bitch!"

SMACK!

Otabek brought a muscly hand down and struck Yuri's ass, "Did I say you could cum yet?" The blonde moaned loudly, a red welted handprint formed on his ass cheek. It stung. But he loved how the pain and pleasure mixed as his ass ripples on the impact of Otabek slamming into him and his pelvis hitting his ass, his cock was too big to simply hit the boys prostate. Yuri was stretched tight around Beka's cock. But he could still manage to tighten himself and make it harder for the Kazakh to resist the urge to cum.

Beka moaned. Actually moaned, and slammed into him one time, so hard that it pushed Yuri face first into the pillows, "Oh god! Oh fuck! Yes! Beka!" He was now panting and drooling. Otabek fearing they'll get in trouble, he had enough and reached forward covering Yuri's mouth so he couldn't yell out anymore. The blonde came again and began to tremble. His body felt like gelatin. He didn't want this to end.

The older skater pushed in as deep as he could and released his load, filling the younger up. They were both panting heavily, trying to steady their breathing. Yuri's stupid heart monitor thing was going nuts the whole time and they'd ignored it. Just as Otabek was about to rest himself down and relax with Yuri, the door swung open.

"Yurio! We're finished-" Viktor stopped mid-sentence and dead in his tracks as he walked in. His mouth flew open and his hand covered it. Yuri and Otabek both scrambled to cover themselves and Beka just couldn't manage to stop apologizing. "Viktor get out!" Yuri demanded and Viktor looked at him, a way he'd never seen that silver-haired Russian, "I think, not."

Yuri didn't say another word. He just paged a nurse to help him get into the shower to clean up for bed. He knew Viktor was furious. He'd never seen him look like that in the entire time he knew Nikiforov. It scared him a little. Only a little though. Otabek, on the other hand, was mortified.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, @Gia_Sesshoumaru for proofing!


End file.
